The Last Unicorn
by AngeltheAlicorn
Summary: Equestria has fallen. As the unicorn race. This is a grimdark in an alternate universe where the kingdom was overthrown by strange creatures. Now there is only one unicorn left in the land.
_***This is an unofficial My Little Pony fanfic and may not be suitable for young or sensitive readers***_

The unicorn pony walked slowly down the dark allies of what used to be ponyville. She was a small unicorn about 16 years old, her cutie mark was a bright purple star. Her coat was a dark orange and her mane and tail hung heavily with filth. He bright green eyes scanned the ground for any trashcans that promised even a sliver of food. Since the attacked from these extraterrestrial creatures, Equestria has fallen to the feet of these strange beings that killed most of her kind.

Only a few days ago she escaped the laboratories where the rest of the unicorn race have meant a violent fate from brutal and fatal experiments. Earth ponies were enslaved and pegasi were captured only very little manage to flee from these creatures. She closed her eyes remembering that faithful day, where she was at the time, and what she was doing only moments before these things attacked and Equestria fell. She remember how they looked. They did not looked like any kind of pony, they had no fur and walked on two of their legs. And their hooves were very odd looking too. However, They were intelligent and they created weapons far more powerful than what Equestria had ever seen. They were even stronger than the princesses themselves! The elements were destroyed and everypony was left screaming and trying to flee. Some even trampolling each other to death in their struggle to escape a horrifying fate they'd never imagined.

The unicorn shuttered at these unbearable memories. She continued walking she had to squint her eyes to see her way through the darkness. The only reason she didn't use a light spell, is the fear that one of those terrifying creatures may be near and the light will seal her fate. No. She couldn't risk going through that kind of hell again. All that mattered right now is escape, for even it wasn't safe here in the ruins of ponyville. There was really no use in trying to fight back either. Unless if there was only one or two of these creatures standing in her way she wouldn't be able to handle many foes at once.

She stopped to take a break and search for food in the metal trashcans hoping for a small meal. She looked up at the blanked night sky. Not even the moon was present. As she was searching for food she heard a sound of something approaching. She quickly hid in one of the metal trash cans laying on its side. She hoped that the foot steps would just past by. No such luck.

Suddenly the trash can was lifted and the lid was shut over it. She heard several voices and what she could tell there were three of those things near. The can was violently thrown against a wall. The creatures insane laughter was heard and then they started to throw things and hit the trash can before it was lifted again and was shakened voilently with the filly hitting the sides of the trash can and suffering a small concusion.

Finally she had enough and her horn bursted with power fueled by rage, and the thirst to kill. The explosion had so much force to it that all three of the creatures flew back with force. The other two fled in fear leaving their fallen leader behind. He tried to crawl away from the unicorn filly, whimpering out of fear for his life. The enrage mare walked up to him. She levitated a pocket knife that the creature was trying to reach for. With a loud high pitch roar of fury, she stabbed him in the thigh. A loud scream came from the creature as he was now struggling with all of his strength as the unicorn used her magic to hold him down. She stabbed and swung the knife at him until he no longer moved. She made a clean cut down his torso and started to feast on his inners. All traces of sanity were gone. She planned to do it all again. To avenge the innocent ponies that died in the hands of these creatures. Suddenly a large bowing knife flew from the darkness and was impelled into the unicorns side. With a loud yelp she fell to the ground. She was on her side breathing heavily, but since she was an unicorn her body was already healing. She saw a massive figure in her peripheral vision and in an instant she recognized it as one of these creatures leader. She looked up in time to see a large boot come down hard on her head crushing her skull. Then the last unicorn died.


End file.
